Summer Love
by yukki067
Summary: You are a girl visiting your father to the town in which he is living during summer and when you arrive there it starts to be like a love story and you just don't know who to choose. R&R! First reader insert fanfic please be kind. T for Prussia and Romano.


**Here is my first reader fanfic that I upload to F so I hope that you like and it is Hetalia and it will be multichapter and yes, you will be paired with all of them.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

(F/N) could not be happier. She had finally managed to convince her mother to let her visit her father whom lived away in a small town by the ocean. (F/N)'s parents' had divorced themselves since they had various marital problems and they were always debating on who should take care of her. (F/N)'s mother had won full custody but (F/N) always begged her to let her go visit her father.

"(F/N), are you sure that you want to go?" Her mother asked as she drove her to the train station. The only way to get to the town was by train and she enjoyed the silent trip.

"Yes mom! I haven't seen dad ever since New Year's. Besides he deserves to see me! Because I'm adorable." (F/N) said as she applyed some (favorite flavor) lip-gloss to her lips. (F/N) was wearing a strapless (fav color) blouse with a light brown short with a white jacket and (2nd fav color) platform sandals.

"Fine. Stay safe. Bye. Say hi to your father and uncle for me." Her mother said kindly as she hugged her.

"Yes mom. Now let me go or I'm going to miss my train." (F/N) said as she finally got released by her mother's bear hug and got out of the car with her bags, she ran towards the train and she managed to get in before it departed.

**"Now, it's time to look for my spot." **(F/N) thought as she stared at her ticket. **"3-F? There it is."**

(F/N) approached her spot and sat there grateful that it was close to the window.

"Ms? Your ticket." The assistant said.

"Here." (F/N) said as she gave the ticket.

"Sir." The assistant said as she turned to the person in front of (F/N).

"Ja. Here you go." The man said with a funny accent. He was gorgeous to (F/N)'s eyes, he had icy blue eyes, slicked back blonde hair and very pale skin. He also had a muscular body that almost made (F/N) drool on it but she managed to contain herself. But the highlight of his handsomeness as (F/N) put it, was the fact that he was wearing a pair of glasses that made his more irresistible.

"Hi! My name is (F/N)(L/N) and what's yours?" (F/N) asked him and he looked at her and he started blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before but it was because you were reading a book and I didn't want to disturb you."

"No, it's okay. I was being the rude one. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you, (F/N)." Ludwig said.

"My family is from (country's name) and you? Since you have an accent I can presume that you're European." (F/N) said as she recalled his accent.

"I'm from Germany." Ludwig told (F/N).

"I've always wanted to go there. I've heard that it's very beautiful there." (F/N) said kindly while smiling at Ludwig.

"It is very beautiful. So why are you going to Westchester?" Ludwig questioned (F/N).

"My dad lives there so I'm going to go visit him for the summer since my mom is going to Europe for a job transfer just for the summer so I thought that it'd be a great idea to go to the countryside for the summer and breathe normal air instead of city air." (F/N) said while taking off her jacket. "And why are you going to Westchester?"

"My father is vorking there and he told me to go visit him and my bruder." Ludwig stated.

"So we're in the same boat!" (F/N) suggested kindly while grabbing her (fav color) Beats and iPod and glanced at Ludwig whom was reading 'The Hunger Games'.

"Oh you like The Hunger Games? I've only watched the movie but I would love to read the book since the book is always better than the movie." (F/N) blurted out.

"Well, I'm just starting it." Ludwig informed (F/N).

"When you finish, could you borrow it to me?" (F/N) asked as she clasped her hands with Ludwig's whom started blushing.

"J-j-ja." Ludwig stuttered while averting his gaze from (F/N)'s.

"Great!" (F/N) replied.

While the 3 hour train ride seemed long to the other people on the train, time seemed to pass by rapidly between (F/N) and Ludwig whom were both talking about the things that they both liked. (F/N) had learned that Ludwig was in his sophomore year of high school like her and that he had an older brother whom was in his second year of college and that he studied back in Germany.

**"Dear passengers, we have reached our final destination; Westchester. So please grab your bags and walk outside." **The pilot informed.

"Aw, that's bad. We can't keep talking." (F/N) sighed out sadly as she got up and grabbed her bags while Ludwig did the same.

"Maybe we'll see each other in town." Ludwig stated while blushing as they walked out the train station.

"You're right! Let me give you my number." (F/N) said as she grabbed his iPhone and typed in her number as a new contact.

"There. Call me whenever you want to talk about anything." (F/N) proposed while winking at him kindly as she gave him his phone back.

"Let me give mine as well." Ludwig said while grabbing (F/N)'s Samsung Galaxy S3 and typing in his number as a new contact and he gave her the phone back and looked up and saw a black Mercedes-Benz.

"I have to go." Ludwig stated and (F/N) walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek, Ludwig's face exploded into a complete blush.

"Bye! I'll call you!" (F/N) assured as Ludwig walked towards the car that they were going to pick him up in.

"Hey kiddo!" A male voice said behind (F/N) while covering her eyes.

"Dad, I'm not a kid." (F/N) mumbled while crossing her arms.

"I know. Come on." Her dad whispered while hugging her. "I missed you, (parent's nickname for you)"

"I did too dad. Now let's go." (F/N) said as she escaped from her father's hug.

"Let me help you with those." Her dad said while grabbing her bags and taking her to his car.

(F/N)'s father used to work as a lawyer back at the city but due to the fact that he never went home most of the times, which is another reason to why her parents got divorced but when he moved to Westchester, he stopped being a lawyer and decided to own a diner since his cooking is rather delicious.

"I see that the diner that you always told me about is real." (F/N) stated as she got out of the car when her father parked the car in front of his house which was right next to the diner.

"I'm not a liar!" Her dad demanded as he locked the car and went to open the front door of the house.

"It's okay, dad." (F/N) reassured as she entered after her father.

"(F/N), it's okay that you work at the diner?" Her dad questioned.

"Sure. I've worked at restaurants before." (F/N) affirmed while plopping down on the couch.

"Good. You start work tomorrow." Her dad informed.

"Okay dad. Oh and dad?" (F/N) asked.

"What?" Her dad replied.

"Mom says hi." (F/N) informed him before falling asleep.

"I knew, she still loves me." Her dad.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll update this one very quickly!**


End file.
